Reaperman
by screamingknight
Summary: A mysterious man has come to Bemidji, Minnesota and starts causing mischief and pain. Faye cannot keep away from this chaos and winds up pulled into the world of Lorne Malvo. Lorne Malvo/OC
1. Grim Reaper

**a/n: I have promised some one on tumblr that i would do this. And I really love FARGO so here's a Lorne Malvo/Oc fic. Have fun**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Grim Reaper**

She hated this town. The smell, the snow, the annoying back handed comments the woman would make every now and then. But what would you expect from Minnesota. Faye yawned at the dull bar. Two drunks leaned onto each other whispering nonsense to themselves. Oh yes, what a boring town this was.

She placed a cigarette into her mouth and was just about to light it until the old bartender leaned in.

"Can't smoke in here dearie. Got to keep this air spick and span." The older man gave her a fake smile.

She starred at the man and lit the cigarette anyway. "Fuck off Barry. Not in the mood." She plopped back and blew smoke out of her nose.

Barry moved away shaking his head. "Slut." He mumbled under his breath. Faye rolled her eyes and downed her shot of black liquor.

"Well that's no way to speak to a lady." She turned her head toward the dark haired man sitting straight up drinking a 'Fargo's' soda can. Faye raised an eye brow at the gigantic man. She had never seen this man before.

"Oh you didn't hear, I'm not a lady." She joked, placing the butt of the cancer stick between her deep red lips.

He chuckled before chugging the whole thing down. "Still, women should be treated as far as there beauty stems."

She nodded and blew out some smoke. "You flatter me, stranger. And tell me, how much does my beauty stem?"

The man stared at her with dark, intense eyes. He glanced down her body and cocked his head. "I would say you would be treated as a goddess, but some could bring you down to an empress level." He shrugged as if he were spouting out a grocery list. "Men who call women 'Sluts' should be punished."

Faye couldn't help but chuckle. The man sat a chair away from her which tempted her to sit closer. "I agree. Why don't you go punish him for me?" She licked her lips before flicking the ash off of her cigarette. "Maybe you could get me free drinks for a while…"

"Okay." He cut her off. He glanced at him and smiled. "You're not from around here are you?"

"What makes you think I'm not from around here?"

"Well, unfortunately I had the pleasure of being born in this shit of a town. A town where everyone knows who's who. And I would certainly remember you." Her voice was raspy and low.

"Smart girl." He lifted himself off of the stool and placed a crisp twenty in front of her. "Have a nice night."

She watched him leave. His heavy boots thudding against the wooden floor. Faye couldn't ignore the thudding in her chest either. A new man in town. This could be fun.

* * *

Lorne waited for the older bartender to limp to his car. He maneuvered himself towards him and smiled. "Excuse me sir? Are you Bernard Smith?"

The bartender looked at the tall man. He was tall really tall. "Yes…Who wants to know?" Lorne looked to his left, then his right.

"I guess me." He was getting bored. "I was just going to tell you to leave that young lady alone. The one sitting at your bar."

"Who? Faye Gallagher? I was only speaking the truth." He said in a matter of fact voice.

"In my experience if a man disrespected a girl in front of me, he got his tongue ripped straight out of his mouth." Lorne stepped closer to the older man, making Barry step back into his car. "I would much appreciate it if you leave Miss Gallagher alone, Understood?"

Barry nodded frantically and Lorne smiled. The scary man turned on his heels and walked away. _Faye Gallagher. _That will do. He got a name and a body to place it. Yes, that is all he would need.


	2. Destruction

**A/N: So im really happy with the out come. So here more Lorne, Lester, and Faye. Review. Fave. and Follow.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Destruction**

Faye made her way up her drive way. She had lived in the dingy little ranch home since she was ten years old. Her father had passed it on to her when he died. Everyone always said it was a shame she got the home instead of her much younger brother who worked with Sam Hess, the man who was just murdered after fucking a whore. Served him right for leaving behind two arrogant sons and a wife who was incompetent of making her own breakfast.

"Good evening Miss Gallagher." A soft voice spoke up from the driveway next door. It was her neighbor Lester Nygaard. A sweet man about ten years older than her. He never caused her any grief about her 'title' and such. In fact every thanksgiving he would come over after dinner and give her his own leftovers. She would make idle chit chat with him every now and then. She did really hate his wife though. She was the biggest pain in her ass of them all. Always having barbeques that Lester would invite her too, just so she could be whispered about through the yard.

"How's it going Les?" Faye dug in her purse for her keys.

"Uh, pretty okay, I guess." He nodded at her.

"What happened to your face, Les?" She found her house keys and put it into the keyhole.

"You k-know the firehouse?"

"Yep."

"I slipped on some ice over there."

"Yeah? You know you could sue the state right. Get some money for that new washing machine." She leaned on the frame of her door and lit another cigarette.

"Sounds like a plan." He waved at her before he went inside his home. God she hated his washing machine, she heard everything in that damn house. When the wife vacuumed every freaking room, the time the glass plates fell one by one, She even heard them having sex one night. And she was the one called 'slut'.

She pushed her way into her dimly lit home and sighed. Why had she come back again? Oh right, her father begged her in his will to keep an eye on the house. She rolled her eyes. He was the one person she respected in the horrid world. He spoke of a world she could only dream of. An idealist philosopher she would always call him. He was wise and kind, and sometimes if she was lucky he would tell her about his chaotic teenage years in New Orleans. Yes, her father was a colorful man. Nothing like her younger brother, Joshua, who believed the pursuit of happiness was paved with a family, a dog, and someone kissing your ass. Her pursuit was booze, drugs, sex, and knowledge. She guessed that's why people would call her the anti-Christ every now and then. Because she believed in something other than god and his son.

She grabbed the bottle of wine out of her fridge and shut the door. She glanced at the tall man that was standing tall in his pea coat and boots that he wore earlier.

"How did you get into my home?" She pouted her lips. She had still ben tipsy from the bar and didn't feel panic as the man followed her to her living room.

"You leave your bedroom window slightly open. Nice curtains by the way. Cotton?"

"Polyester." She plopped down onto the couch and kicked off her heals.

"Nice." He sat in the love seat. "You drink often?"

"Only when I'm awake." She joked.

Lorne starred at the tiny petite girl. She was beautiful. Not like the other women he had seen. They all had over drawn accents and wore plain, boring clothes. She on the other hand seemed to wear anything that showed of her oddly tan legs and round cleavage even in this torturous weather.

"Mind if I get a sip?"

"Sure." She handed him the bottle. "Why did you come into my house again?"

"If that man treats you like shit again come find me. I'll take care of it."

"Pardon me?" She raised her eyebrows.

He leaned his elbows onto his knees. "I will rip that man's tongue out if he doesn't hold his tongue next time." Lorne starred at Faye with such dark eyes, looking right through that innocent face. "If you were a slut you would work at a whore house wouldn't you?"

She nodded. This mystery man had barged into her home, sat on her father's favorite couch like it was completely normal. He leaned back into the cushions and licked his lips.

"I'm bored…" She hopped up from her spot and held out her hand. "How good are you with your mouth stranger?"

"It's Lorne. And I'll let you be the judge with that." He huffed out of the chair and followed the girl to the back of the ranch home.

* * *

It was about ten at night when Lester heard his neighbor, Faye, moaning and whimpering for 'more'. He peaked through the living room window to check up on her like he usually did, but she wasn't in her living room. Lester furrowed his brows.

"Oh dear?"

"What is it now, Honey?" Mrs. Nygaard sported her famous menacing smile every time Lester worried about Faye.

"I think something's happening with Miss Gallagher." He lifted himself from his chair and made his way to the down stairs bathroom. The window in there allowed him to see into her bedroom and she usually kept the blinds open, for everything.

"Oh now, Lester, leave her be. Probably throat deep in one of the local boys by now." His wife set out to the kitchen to wash dishes.

Lester ignored his wife's nagging and went to spy out of the window. He blushed at the sight. Miss Gallagher was on her back, bare naked, digging her red sharp nails into a man's dark hair. He was face down into the woman's…privates. He watched the girls tan legs wrap around the man's neck. Her toes curling at a jerk of his neck.

"Oh god!" He heard her muffled cry. It almost sounded as if she were in some sort of pain.

Lester licked his lips and checked behind him to see if Pearl was behind him. He had never seen such a beautiful sight. Her face was flushed and her lips swollen. Oh god, what didn't she close the blinds. She stilled suddenly and her back arched up. Lester watched as she clawed her bed sheets as if she were trying to get away. He had never seen Pearl do such a thing.

"Lester, what are you doing in there?" He shuddered at his wife's shrill voice.

"Uh…nothing just, just finishing up." He waited till she started laughing.

She was a madwoman. Letting a strange man into her home and doing such a thing to her. Pearl would never let him do such a thing.

The man's back muscles flexed as he pushed himself off of the bed. Lester gasped as he saw who it was. The man from the hospital. The strange man that killed Sam Hess just because he didn't say no.

"Oh jeez." He opened the door to the bathroom. "Pearl, did we c-check the mail?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"No reason." He bolted out the door and hoped over the dead bushes that separated their front yards. He hesitated to knock on her door before the door actually opened.

It was the man. He was straightening out his coat before smiling at Lester. He passed the small man and gave him a wink. "See you around."

"Lester?"

He looked back at a disheveled Faye holding onto her door frame. Her black hair was wild and her blue eyes dilated. Those tan legs were trembling. She was clad only in that pink satin robe she would wear around her house.

"Uh. Are you alright?" They both watched the man get into a car and drive away.

Faye's stomach contracted. "Just perfect." Oh, yes she was going to have the most fun in her life.


End file.
